The best things come in threes
by Dudette Mal
Summary: Dino inherits something and Kyoya takes the chance.


Written as birthday present for _LadyFrenchFries_ on Tumblr.

**The best things come in threes.**

Hibari Kyoya took a sip from the freshly brewed tea and squinched up his face. This didn't taste right, but it never did in this tasteless house. He sighed and poured the tea down the sink. He really wanted to go back to Japan, but right now, that wasn't an opinion.

He wandered down the halls towards the office Dino had installed for him after they had made this his home as well. Even though he was sure, he would never like it. Kyoya opened the door before halting and looking down the stairs to the spacious entrance. "You're late", he called down, just loud enough for Dino to hear it.

"I'm sorry!" Dino answered immediately, but there was something odd in his voice. "Can you come down for a second?"

Kyoya waited before answering. "That depends on your ability to climb the stairs."

"Kyoya—" Dino said but then said something in Italian, something Kyoya couldn't understand from the distance. Then Dino stepped into his field of vision. The suit he had worn when he had left incomplete, missing its jacket. "We need to talk", he told him when he stood in front of him.

"About?" Kyoya answered, raising an eyebrow at the urgency and seriousness in Dino's voice. "Did you inherit anything troublesome?" he then asked, sounding slightly amused. Never expecting the next words that fell from Dino's mouth.

"Yes. No." Dino said, shook his head and the looked as if Kyoya had asked too much of him. "Children", he then answered. "I inherited a pair of children. They wanted that they stayed in the family and that means me."

The response came without a break. "Absolutely not."

"You haven't even met them", Dino winced slightly, "They are a little bit on the shy side but really cute otherwise."

Kyoya hesitated slightly, but then contradicted. "And where do you want to keep them while we're in Japan? In a training room?" When the Don didn't respond quickly enough, he turned around and headed for his office.

* * *

When Kyoya tried to get comfortable in the much too spacious bed, Dino was already there. "I could buy a house in Japan though. Then your argument from earlier would fall away."

Kyoya grinned slightly in the darkness as if he had just lulled his pray into a trap, but this grin sobered up, before he responded, "I won't give up the perfection of the headquarters for another herbivorous home. This one already makes me throw up." And then, he waited.

Dino winced slightly. "We can look together for a home!"

If it wouldn't have destroyed his plans or would have been ridiculously herbivorous, Hibari Kyoya would have laughed out aloud, but as it was, he just answered, "I'll only give my answer afterwards", and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

* * *

Dino didn't seem convinced. "Maybe if—" he started, but Kyoya interrupted him before he even had the chance to continue.

"The bath, the kitchen and maybe the gate and fence. Nothing more. I will look for a gardener."

The small toddlers (they were pretty cute, Kyoya had to give them that) looked at Dino with big eyes. But Kyoya wasn't stupid. He had known Dino's next question long before this discussion had even started. "What do you think, boys? Do you think you want to live here while we're in Japan?" And he had worked on getting the children to agree with him, which also had the nice side effect that it assured this specific question would be asked. The boys looked at Kyoya before nodding happily.

Kyoya smiled before adding, "You see? You're the only one wanting to live in a western house in Japan."

Dino then nodded. "I'll buy it then." He looked at the children and then back at Kyoya. "And you'll help the boys to get accommodated to Japan?"

Hibari nodded. "They need kimonos. Yukatas as well, otherwise it's no real experience to visit the country. I'll look to get some real food in them too."

Dino's mouth was open, but he closed it once more and hesitated before saying, "Just don't be too hard on them, Kyoya…"

Kyoya huffed slightly before leaning down to the children. "After we got you new clothes and food, we could go to the toy store." And all of a sudden the boys were grabbing for Kyoya's hands. "See? Now go and buy my house, omnivore."

* * *

Kyoya sat on the small floor, drinking tea. Real, delicious tea. Not the tasteless stuff that didn't even deserve the name tea that he was forced to drink in Italy. He sighed contently when he watched the tranquil garden. The boys were playing with a ball, far enough away from the pond so they weren't in danger to fall in, close enough for Kyoya to keep an eye on them while at the same time watching the koi carps swimming around. The crickets chirred loudly.

It was oddly peaceful for the lair of a predator, but maybe that was what Kyoya appreciated.

The door behind him was pushed open in a fluent motion. "Don't step on the edge of the Tatami mats", he reprimanded Dino, who immediately halted and stepped over the edge before sitting down next to Kyoya.

"They seem happy…"

"Everybody would be happy with a home like this", Kyoya told him decided and set the empty teacup down next to himself.


End file.
